Destination Unknown
by cakesandkisses
Summary: Tin Man/Supernatural crossover.A demon hunter meets a waitress that is more than she seems.DG/Dean


**Warning**: pre mini series,un beta'd , Set in Season 4 timeframe of Supernatural  
**Disclaimer**:I never have and never will own the rights to any of the fandoms I love.

Dean and Sam Winchester walked into the Hilltop Cafe in Kansas after there latest demon instantly noticed one of the waitress's. She was a raven haired beauty,pale with the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. What he notice most was she seemed to radiate light around her. She also had a very sad smile for someone who radiated such light.

She met his gaze and walked over. "My name's DG,I'll be your waitress today. Would you like a drink before you order?"

The brothers nodded as DG handed them their grinned at her but was shocked that she raised an eyebrow at his charm.A woman that resisted Dean Winchester? WTF! DG walked away and Dean watched . She turned and raised an eyebrow again but she smiled this time. Dean smiled groaned.

Dean watched her move. " She's different." Sam only grunted. " Seriously you don't see it?"

Sam looked over at DG. " I see a unhappy waitress stuck in the middle of but sad smile. What am I not seeing?"

" She has a glow around her."

" Really." Sam said unconvienced.

Dean sighed. "You know what just order pizza for your pizza demon. This..intrigues me."

"Okay say she's 'special' shouldn't I stay around for backup."

" waitress..," Dean tried to think of the words to capture what he saw and felt but failed. " She doesn't have a bit of darkness in ,pain but no even a Ruby seemed edgy around 'd be nice to know why and you have a way with her so..."

"Yeah she did get nervous and bitchy..extra bitchy when we hit this town."

DG came back."Ready to order?"

" Yeah,I'll have cheeseburger and pizza to and fries,extra large." Sam answered.

" Well done steak,mashed potatoes." Dean said then smiled." For here not to go."

DG felt herself calmed herself. 'Easy now Deege,he acts like a player.' " right up." She headed off to fill their orders.  
DG returns a short time later with a bag and Dean's takes the bag and heads off.

DG is about to turn when Dean asks." When's your shift over?" No beating around the bush with this 's about to tell him to piss off when she takes a good hard look at him. She recognizes something in his eyes. A 's seen that same look in her eyes when she looks in the mirror. " Thirty minutes." she replies.

"Mind if I wait for you?" he asks.

" I don't mind at all." DG knows what type of guy he 'em and leave 'em and to be honest she would be the same way if she could. She knows she doesn't belong in this damn town yet she hasn't a clue where to go. The word Oz keeps floating in her mind. Maybe Australia is where she belongs,maybe not. At least today she can belong to this stranger ,if just for a few feel.

Her shift couldn't end a moment sooner and this Dean stayed. Fixated on her and no matter what pretty lady walked in trying to strike up a conversation with would brush them off and go back to watching her. She should find his staring creepy but she doesn' seems to be searching for something in her. She smiles weakly in the bathroom as she applies some cherry chapstick. He's searching for something too. She curses at her is her brushes it anyway.

He's waiting for her as she that damn grinning boy it's making me walk out and just walk unknown. He continues staring and remarks that he should bottle that grin and sell it to the poor saps 'd make a laughs and wonders how she's so world weary for one so young and naive.

She notices the local motel and blushes. He notices her reaction and softly touches her hand with his as if to say 'no pressure'. She gazes up to meets blue. " Make me feel ."

He claims her in a kiss right then and was supposed to make her feel alive but he's the one feeling so alive. Truly 's like the light that surrounds her has seeped into him and he wants 's so tired of the darkness that he welcomes her light.

He pulls away and they both groan from loss of contact. " Need room. ." He's frustrated at himself. He's lost ability to communicate.

DG smiles and kisses back sweetly. " Thinking the same thing." They argue over who pays for the room settling for 50/50. As soon as they reach inside the room she is up against the wall.

" Your an infuriating thing you know that." Dean growls as his mouth attacks her neck.

"Yeah,I know." DG says with not even an ounce of remorse.

Dean chuckles." I like it." Dean tries unbuckling her belt but his need is taking over his ability to function. " Are you wearing a chasity belt? What the fuck? That waitress uniform would have been easier to get you out of."

" I like jeans.I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing outside of work."

"Still easier -"

" Not happening."

"Finally!" He says ,finally victorious over the cursed belt.

He moves up her grey tank top and peppers her waist with kisses making her moan with can feel herself getting warm and wet as her fingers race through his hair. " .Been too long."

Dean can't say the same and he starts feel bad for wanting to be embraced by her light. He curses himself as he pulls away. " Maybe we shouldn't."

"Your not a virgin,Dean.I get that.I know what I'm getting into. In this life you take what's given to you,even if it's not for very long. I want you for as long as I can have you. I need this too."

With that Dean started working of his own jeans. She needed this as much as him.A little slice of was willing and aware. As he took off his jeans he took a condom from a pocket. DG pulled her tank completely off revealing herself ,all of herself. " Your still way overdressed." she pointed to his boxers.

Dean I like this girl,he thought. He grinned at her as he stripped himself of his last remaining clothes. DG walked over to the bed as he put his condom on. He looked over at her on the teal sheets. She was glowing brightly it would hurt his eyes if it wasn't so damn beautiful. He figured out she had no clue she was surrounded with wasn't his place to tell basked in it. He found himself wanting to protect her. To make sure her light never dimmed.

"Your beautiful." Dean said blushed crimson and became sensed he was sincere and that made her oddly shy.

" Umm,thank you." DG then looked away cursing at herself. He crawled on the bed and moved her head over with his hand.

" Don't get shy on me now ,princess." He wondered why he said princess but it felt oddly right.

It was then DG noticed two things: a tattoo and a...handprint?.She blinked. "Ummm. You have a handprint..."

" Yeah.... happened and somebody saved me and this was what 's a long story."

" Oookay." she was still curious but did believe it was a long inwardly thanked whoever had saved him though." And the tat?"

" It's like a protection thing."

" Did you get it before that?" she pointed to the handprint.

" Yeah."

"You should get your money back."

Dean felt strange but wonderful to laugh. " Where were we?"

DG kissed his chin. " We were doing this.." She then kissed the nape of his neck." and this."

Dean leaned her down and captured one of her breasts in his licked the tip of her nipple lightly. " What about this?"

DG nipped at one of her fingers as he turned her on more. " Oh yeah." she panted."A lot of that."

He gently and slowly licked her nipple up and down as he watched her react. Her eyes hazed over with lust and the light surrounding was turning shades of red and orange. He nipped at her nipple and she watched the glow turn fiery red. Oh this light thingie was coming in handy.

He used his other hand to massage the other 'd stop and watch the glow fade to a light yellow then start and watch her burn brightly.

"Breast man your torturing me."

" I beg to differ." Dean said before capturing her in a kiss. Her body was warm and could lose himself in this and this both frightened him and made him deeply happy.

Her body was slick and wet. He entered her with he found himself enraptured with her his with hers. He was becoming more involved with her than her he didn't even resort to looking at her light but knew just where to lick or he moved within her and took in her inner warmth he wanted to cry and he wasn't sure was feeling too much,too fast. He felt her clinch and come. He felt such a euphoria. She was the sweetest candy or the most addicting drug.

DG rolled them till she was on top. She wiped the sweat from her noticed tears in her eyes and wiped them. " I don't feel so alone anymore.I feel connected to just physically and .." her eyes swelled up. He knew because it was mutual. She didn't ride him motions were slow and captured every feeling ,every wonderful knew what he needed. He needed and wanted shelter for as long as he could. Shelter in her,from her and she gave him shelter till he burst within her releasing in her in so many ways.

He caught her in his arms as she came down from her they both just clung to each other until she said. "Wherever you go take me with me from this place" before she passed out.

He got up and went into the bathroom and washed his face and got in the shower. She definately wasn't your average girl and this was far from the average fuck. Sam had Ruby tag along,why couldn't he enjoy the same? This place was obviously suffocating her. Her light did grow stronger around was happier. Maybe just maybe this was what he was brought back for. Maybe saving her could save him? Could he truly be happy with one person? Would he let himself?

These were the things he wondered as he got out of the shower and lo and behold Castiel was quickly grabbed a towel and covered himself. " You have the worst really,really do."

" She can't go with you." Castiel simply said.

" Who says.." Dean dropped his defense." Why not?!" Dean was suprised at how angry he was.

" If she goes with you a realm will light will fade. You've seen her light? Of course you have. You were dead as she once was."

" She was dead? Why didn't she -"

" She doesn't know Dean. A storm is coming for has to be here this week for she isn't and doesn't fufill that part of her destiny ,than all worlds are at this one and you can't stop it. I'm sorry Dean,you have to let her go."

"Forever." Dean said weakly.

" Who does work in mysterious ways."

" I really hate that line."

Castiel disappeared and Dean walked over to a sleeping DG. " Hate 'll be easier that way." He kissed her forehead.  
After Dean grabbed his things and quietly put on his clothes he walked out of the motel. A week later he read about a sudden tornado hitting Kansas and he smiled sadly. " Good luck....princess."


End file.
